Imaging techniques currently used by healthcare professionals include magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), ultrasound scanning, and computerized tomography (CT) scanning. It has been observed that the information gathered by these technologies can be useful in assessing a patient's overall health and risk for specific conditions or diseases. While useful, these technologies are expensive, require specialized training and expertise to operate, and are limited to certain hospital or clinical settings. Thus, the information these techniques provide is costly and hard to access.
It has been observed that some individuals wish to assess their own health and fitness outside of a professional healthcare environment. Personal trainers and coaches monitor athletes' physical status before, during, and after exercising to evaluate performance and maintain safety. Additionally, some consumer devices allow users to gauge their athletic performance. Pedometers, for example, can track how much an individual walks.
Cameras have been utilized to identify and track individuals. However, these techniques have been unable to adequately address determining the motion of blood flow through a person's blood vessels and presenting a visualization of the blood flow.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.